Rasa Rindu
by shabondy99
Summary: gak pandai bikin Summary, cerita ini berplot setelah perang besar pasukan Raja Bajak Laut (IMO), melawan Pemerintah Dunia. Cerita ini hanya Fiktif, Mind to Review.


Warning : OOC inside

5 Tahun sejak peperangan besar antara Pasukan Raja Bajak Laut dan aliansinya melawan Pemerintah Dunia, perang yang pimpin oleh pewaris utama kerajaan D. yang telah lama hilang ini memakan banyak korban, para bajak laut dan angkatan laut tumbang silih berganti karena perang ini.

Monkey D. Luffy seorang bocah yang berhasil meruntuhkan Pemerintah Dunia dengan segala kebohongan soal kekuasaan mereka selama ini, meruntuhkan Mariejoa, dan membangun kembali Kerajaan D. kembali ke sedia kala.

Dengan jurus penghabisan _"Gomu Gomu no, Elephant Gatling Gun" _runtuhlah seketika Mariejoa dan juga bangunan Pemerintahan. Saat itulah kemenangan mutlak sang Raja Bajak Laut, dan mengembalikan keluarga D. ke tahta tertinggi.

"begitulah kira-kira cerita akhir dari perang tersebut, kapten kami berhasil memenangkan pertarungan." Kenang seorang wanita yang bercerita kepada sang anak

"woaaw, pasti kapten ibu dulu adalah orang yang sangat hebat" terkagum anaknya mendengar penjelasan ibunya

"sang kapten bilang, dia takkan berhasil tanpa bantuan dari kami semua" lanjutnya

"ibu, apa ayah dulu sehebat kaptennya ?" Tanya sang anak lagi

"tidak perlu kau khawatirkan, ayahmu adalah seorang yang hebat. Bahkan dia bersama kapten dan satu teman kami berhasil melakukan serangan yang menumbangkan 3 Admiral" Kenangnya

"woaawh, aku ingin jadi sekuat ayah. Tapi ngomong-ngomong apa ayah melindungi ibu ? dan apa yang ibu lakukan ketika perang itu ?" terus di hujani pertanyaan dari sang anak

"Ibu, membacakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tentang sejarah, ayahmu selalu sigap melindungi ku, dia takkan pernah melewatkan pertahannya terhadapku dan dirinya sendiri pastinya" terangnya

"kereeeeeeen. Apa aku bisa seperti ayah bu ? atau minimal aku bisa jadi secantik ibu nanti ?" lanjutnya

"kamu itu sekeren ayahmu nak, dan kamu itu lebih cantik dari ibu tahu" jelas sang ibu

"aah ibu bisa saja, aku jadi malu" jawabnya malu

"fufufu … ekspresimu sangat mirip ayahmu, oh iya dimana adikmu ?" Tanya sang Ibu

"sin ? biasa bu dia sedang tidur pulas" jawabnya agak kesal

"fufufu.. dia itu kopian ayahmu"

Yaah itulah kisah yang di ceritakan Ibu pada sang anak, kisah kenangan yang mengharukan. Keluarga Roronoa yang bahagia. Sang Ibu adalah seorang arkeolog Cantik yang sangat cerdas, dia adalah orang yang berhasil mengungkap sejarah dunia yang hilang, sejarah tentang kerajaan D. yang hilang. Roronoa Robin, wanita cantik ini telah merubah namanya sejak ia menikahi sang wakil kapten, dan juga pendekar pedang terkuat di dunia Roronoa Zoro. Dari hasil pernikahan keduanya Zoro dan Robin di karuniai 2 orang anak, Roronoa Asuka adalah anak pertama mereka, Roronoa Sinichi anak kedua mereka. Asuka adalah anak perempuan yang manis, cantik, tapi jujur saja dia lebih menurun sifat keras ayahnya dan matanya sangat tajam apabila melihat orang, sifat nya begitu datar jarang-jarang dia bisa berekspresi jika di depan orang-orang, kecuali di depan ibu dan ayahnya. Gadis muda berambut panjang ini secara fisik lebih condong ke ibunya, rambut ravennya, matanya yang indah. Sementara Sinichi adalah kopian sang ayah, meskipun rambut hijau tidak melekat pada anaknya, tapi sifat malas dan juga senang bertarung adalah turunan dari sang ayah. Dan yang ia sangat tidak suka dengan sejarah, yang ia dengar satu-satunya adalah tentang sejarah ayahnya dengan kehebatan pedangnya.

"bu apa ayah sudah pulang ?" Tanya Sinichi yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri ibu dan kakaknya

"ayahmu belum pulang sayang, ayahmu banyak tugas. Sekarang kan dia sudah jadi Admiral angkatan laut yang baru" jelas sang Ibu

Angkatan laut sudah di buat ulang oleh Luffy, sekarang para pemimpinnya pun adalah mantan kru Raja bajak Laut Topi Jerami.

"haah, sudah lama sejak terakhir dia pulang" ucapnya malas

"fufu.. banggalah terhadap ayahmu sin-kun" balas Robin

"baik bu," Jawabnya singkat

"okeh, sudah waktunya makan malam, asuka-chan , sin-kun bantu ibu memasak yaah" seru Robin yang terlihat bahagia

Tidak terbayang oleh Robin kehidupannya sekarang sangat bahagia, apa yang akan terjadi apabila Robin memilih untuk di tangkap oleh pemerintah dunia waktu di enies Lobby mungkin dia tidak akan pernah bertemu Asuka dan Sinichi. Air mata nya kembali menetes, sekarang di mempunyai keluarga kecil yang sangat bahagia, bersama seorang yang amat di cintainya, dan juga anak-anaknya tercinta.

"ibu kenapa menangis ?" Tanya Asuka polos

"Nee-san, tentu saja kan ibu kangen ayah juga" Jawab Sinichi tak kalah polos

"fufu.. benar sin-kun, ibu merindukan ayahmu, sudah sejak 6 bulan yang lalu dia tidak pulang" Balas Robin

"Kita telepon ayah setelah makan malam, bagaimana ?" Asuka memberi Saran

"Baiklah, ibu akan masak hidangan enak, setelah makan kita akan telepon ayah" Senyum yang teramat manis muncul dari bibir Robin setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya

Acara makan malam merekea seperti biasa tanpa kehadiran Zoro, karena tugasnya Zoro belum bisaa pulang sejak terakhir dia pulang 6 bulan yang lalu. Rasa rindu anak-anaknya dan juga sang Istri tercinta sudah memuncak, dan hari ini Robin dan anak-anaknya akan sedikit 'mengganggu' pekerjaan Zoro.

"Ibu, jadi kan kita telepon ayah ?" seru Asuka semangat

_Bedebebebedeb_

Terdengar suara den-den mushi bordering

"_moshi-moshi_" terdengar suara dari seberang sana,

"_Moshi-moshi, _ano apa aku bisa bicara dengan Zoro-san ?" Asuka bertanya kepada pria tersebut

"maaf, siapa kamu adik kecil ?" Tanya seorang pria di den-den mushi

"aku asuka, " Jawabnya singkat

"oh, Asuka-sama. Baiklah aku akan sampaikan" sambil bergegas menemui Zoro

Di tempat Zoro

"Zoro-san, ada panggilan dari Asuka di den-den mushi" Seru nya

"owh, baiklah aku akan segera kesana" Balas nya bersemangat

"_Moshi-moshi,_ Asuka" Ucap Zoro membuka pembicaraan

"Ayaah, aku kangen" balas Asuka manja

"Ayah juga kangen, apa kamu menjaga ibu dengan baik ? bagaimana kabar kalian" Ucap Zoro

"aku sudah menjaga ibu, dan kabar kami baik-baik saja Ayah. Ayah bagaimana ? kapan ayah pulang ?" Asuka menyereweti Zoro

"kabar ayah baik-baik juga sayang. Bagaimana kalau besok ayah pulang ?" ucap Zoro

"Haah, serius ? awas saja kalau ayah bohong." Gerutu Asuka

"serius, Asuka sayang bisa kamu berikan den-den mushi nya kepada Ibumu. Aku sudah rindu berat dengannya" Perintah Zoro

"baiklah ayah, tunggu sebentar" seraya menyerahkan den-den mushi ke ibunya

"Robin…" dengan nada tak biasa Zoro membuka pembicaraan

"ada apa sayang ?" Robin menjawab

"aku menicintaimu, besok aku akan pulang, aku bosan jadi Admiral. Dan aku tidak ingin mengulang seperti kita berpisah 2 tahun yang lalu" tutur Sang Admiral

"shouka ? apa tidak apa-apa jika kamu bersikap begitu ? aku juga begitu rindu padamu sayang. Tapi kau kan bertugas untuk Negara" Balasnya

"kau tahu, aku sudah bicara pada Luffy, dan dia menyetujui untuk perpindahan markas angkatan laut ke Sabaody dekat dengan rumah kita" Ucap nya

"benar kah ? itu adalah kabar baik. Aku menunggu mu kepulanganmu" lanjut Robin

"aku juga sudah tidak sabar." Balas Zoro agak menggantung

"aku mencintaimu Kenshi-san" Ucap Robin

"hmm." Balas Zoro singkat

"sudah malam, segeralah tidur. Esok hari kau akan pulang kan ?" tutur Robin

"baiklah Ms All Sunday, ngomong-ngomong dimana sin ? apa dia tidak mau bicara padaku ?" Sambil sedikit bercanda

"fufu, kau masih ingat yaa sebutan itu. Sin-kun seperti mu, dia sudah pulas, aku sedikit terhibur melihatnya membuat kerinduan ku sedikit berkurang. Karna aku seperti melihat mu waktu kecil. Fufufu" Robin membalas candaan Zoro

"hehe, yasudah sampai besok yaah Sayang" zoro menyudahi percakapan

"sampai besok, mmmuaah" (Robinnya agak OOC dikit maap yaa) Robin membalasnya dengan sedikit ciuman

Begitulah romansa kemesraan Zoro dan Robin, padahal dulu Zoro tidak pernah percaya dengan Robin karena latar belakang Robin yang adalah musuh kru Bajak laut Topi Jerami, tapi Zoro tidak bisa memustukan apa-apa karena Robin bergabung atas keinginan sang Kapten, Zoro adalah orang yang paling setia dengan Luffy.

Rasa rindu sepertinya sudah tidak bisa tertahankan lagi, sampai-sampai Zoro memindahkan salah satu markas angkatan laut ke Sabaody tempat dirinya beserta istri dan anak-anaknya tinggal.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Gomen jika banyak typo, gomen jika ceritanya kurang asik, beginilah baru sadar dari hiatus.

Mind to Review


End file.
